Brake discs that conventionally are formed of a combination of a mounting portion and a brake plate portion employ, in some known arrangements, a continuous skirt extending radially outward of the mounting portion, the continuous skirt engaging a brake plate portion (i.e., brake band). The mounting portion is sometimes referred to as a “rotor hat,” due to its raised central portion and a substantially cylindrical portion extending axially therefrom. This combination, particularly with a continuous skirt extending radially from the cylindrical portion and disposed axially distal from the central portion gives the general appearance of a hat. It is also known as the “mounting bell.”
The engagement between the continuous skirt and the brake plate portion is achieved in a number of ways. One engagement method involves direct communication between the mounting portion and the brake plate portion, thereby forming a continuous product. In other known connection arrangements, fingers radiate radially inward from the brake plate portion and are connected by fasteners to the continuous skirt. The radially inwardly extending fingers can be formed integrally with the brake plate portion. In these known arrangements, the mounting portion and the brake plate portion are so firmly attached to one another that they operate as a single element.
It is also known that heating of the brake plate portion during manufacture and use in a motor vehicle will cause various forms of warpage and deformation, particularly including axial deformation. One approach to alleviating this problem is to employ radially inwardly directed fingers, which are formed integrally with the brake plate portion, and communicate with the mounting portion. The fingers, however, are able to be displaced radially, thereby arguably enabling radial dilation of the brake plate portion so as to accommodate the radial deformation. However, it is desirable to reduce vibration during braking and increase heat dissipation.